Icebound Battleground
is the seventh Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time found after beating Frostbite Caves - Day 20. The entire level itself sports more challenging than the ordinary levels as one may not know when the level will have either a three or four-flag level. As the player progresses as well through the higher levels, Winds and Snowstorms may occur more often and snowstorms may press harder on the player's well defended columns. Zombies *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Yeti Imp *Dodo Rider Zombie *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Sloth Gargantuar Strategies For this Endless Zone, you must take all plants that can melt the ice caused by the Hunter Zombies and the frosty wind effect. Notice how Dodo Rider Zombies and Ice Weasels can jump over sliders and cause your lawn defense to be swarmed. Pay attention to them or you will lose the game before you tap on the Power Ups or Plant Food buttons. The frozen zombies are also dangerous and can cause massive mayhem if you melt the blocks too early. The Hunter Zombies, the Sloth Gargantuars, the Troglobites, the Weasel Hoarders, the Dodo Rider Zombies, the Blockhead Zombies, and the Ice Weasels are very dangerous in this Endless Zone. If all are present in one level, they can easily be very problematic and wreck havoc. In addition, Icebound Battleground is the nest equivalent of Arthur's Challenge in a difficult level with the Necromancy ambush, along with Jester Zombies, Knight Zombies, Dark Ages Gargantuars, Wizard Zombies, and Zombie Kings. What you should have is the Lightning Reed, which can electrocute the Ice Weasels like what you have dealt with the Chicken Wrangler Zombie and its Zombie Chickens in Big Bad Butte and other Wild West levels. Without it, you will risk spending countless coins on Power Ups. The Troglobite is an extremely dangerous zombie. Hot Potatoes are the highest priority, so melt all the frozen Yeti Imps quickly or your powerful plants will be destroyed by it. Without it, this zombie can cause massive mayhem towards your defenses and is the Frostbite Caves nest equivalent of the Mecha-Football Zombie. Sloth Gargantuars are eventually harder to kill than other Gargantuar variants, which is the greatest threat of Icebound Battleground. Avoid using Magnifying Grasses as your only offensive plants, as their attacks do not do splash damage and you will waste more sun if you kill its Yeti Imps, because it takes more sun to kill this variant. Try to have a Blover to blow away all three Yeti Imps before they land on the ground. Chard Guards can also repel them to prevent your plants from being crushed. Immediately use Plant Food on your Chard Guards if the Gargantuars are attacking at once. For Levels 20 and beyond, you must take very powerful plants such as Banana Launchers, Winter Melons, and Pepper-pults. These plants can help deal massive damage to larger hordes of zombies if you are in danger. Power Lilies are also needed, because Plant Food is very rare during higher levels. Magnet-shrooms are also useful if you see too many Cave Buckethead Zombies by using Plant Food to remove their buckets. This can make the threat level lower. Frost winds are also more cruel, freezing your plants in just one blow. This can be a huge problem at higher levels when a horde of zombies is advancing. Plant more than 2 rows of Fire Peashooter with your attacking plants between to maximize the thawing rate, or you must use hot potato to melt your most powerful plants first to buy you time from unfreezing the others. IF you get all the true threats in one level, keep in mind that it is impossible to pass this during higher levels without having Boosts or Power Ups. To avoid wasting lots of coins, it is advised to have premium plants (such as Power Lilies, Hypno-shrooms, Ghost Peppers (only if bought), and Hurrikales) to prevent the zombies from creating massive havoc. Gallery Screenshot_2015-02-20-16-38-36.png|Level 1. Screenshot_2015-02-21-16-47-18.png|Level 19. Screenshot_2015-03-01-00-22-05-1.png| on the map. Screenshot_2015-03-01-15-46-59.png|Level 6. Screenshot_2015-02-20-20-50-55.png|Level 11. Screenshot_2015-02-21-16-56-31.png|Level 20. Screenshot_2015-02-22-11-21-44_(1).png|Level 30 glitched. Screenshot_2015-02-28-18-32-49.png|Level 32. Screenshot_2015-02-28-18-17-20.png|Strategy against Sloth Gargantuars. Screenshot_2015-02-28-18-37-23.png|Strategy against Troglobites. Screenshot_2015-03-01-22-30-02.png|Strategy against Weasels. Screenshot_2015-03-07-18-11-07.png|Level 72. Screenshot 2015-03-13-23-36-37 (1).png|Level 124 Trivia *Before unlocking, the stage resembles a giant snow-capped chunk of ice. * The player can get any plants frozen in ice blocks, including ones that they have not unlocked yet. *This, Tiki Torch-er, and Arthur's Challenge are the only Endless Zones to have two words. *According to game code in 3.2.1 version, it was planned to be called "Frozen Fear". *This along with Tiki Torch-er and Arthur's Challenge are the only endless zones to have different or extra starting plants, in this case Hot Potato. *It is the second Endless Zone where the first zombie is not always a Basic Zombie Variant (in this case, also Yeti Imp), with the first being Pyramid of Doom. Category:Endless Zone Category:Endless Levels Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves levels